


Steve hates summer

by carapoisson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carapoisson/pseuds/carapoisson
Summary: Steve absolutely dispises summer because that's when he has to listen to the noises from the hook-ups of his insanely hot next-door neighbour. There is no way he can last the whole summer without going mad.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Steve hates summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my boy Blake Mitchell really served up some mad dirty talk soooo  
> Idk what this is  
> There will be a second chapter!

Steve hates summer. Ok, well, not summer itself, but the heat that the season brings with it. He hates not being able to go out without burning half his skin off, feeling like you are dying of thirst even though you gobble down at least four litres of water every day, but what he hates the most, is that he has to keep his window open every night, so that he can at least attempt to cool down. You see Steve has this extremely obnoxious neighbour, who has booty calls over every goddamn night. 

It was bad enough when Steve used to hear the bed ram against the wall right where his head was every night, but now he is forced to listen to the moans and groans and most importantly Billy’s fucking dirty talk. This man seems to never shut up and it doesn’t exactly help that he is the hottest human being Steve has ever seen. The moment Steve bumped into this Greek god disguised as a sociology student coming out of his apartment, he knew he was fucked. Billy with his golden curls and bright ocean eyes simply took Steve’s breath away and left him standing there dumbfounded. 

So yeah, that is why Steve hates summer. It is currently so hot, he believes that he has finally arrived in hell, which would make sense because the sounds he could hear from next door are absolutely sinful. About half an hour ago Billy’s botty call had arrived, and it had been non-stop moaning ever since. This guy is utterly insatiable.  
Today he has a guy over, which does not help in Steve’s dilemma because it was even easier to imagine it was him being ravished by Billy fucking Hargrove from next door. The only thing he can focus on was not to give in to the temptation of touching himself.

“Fuck, baby… yeah take it all in. God, you’re such a good boy, fuck.”

Billy’s voice comes through the open window. Steve’s dick gives a kick as it fills out. Fucking hell, not again – Steve thinks to himself. How the hell does this guy have a new boy-toy over every goddamn night? It’s because he is scandalously handsome, that’s why.

“Come on, baby. Yeah, suck on my big cock.” 

There is no way Billy isn’t trying to entertain the whole building with how loud he was while a guy was sucking his dick. It is like he is in the same room as him. 

“You like how I fuck your face, huh?” 

God-fucking-damnit! Steve tries to pretend he doesn’t feel how interested his dick is in Billy’s words and how Steve would just love to be on his knees choking on Billy’s cock. 

“Look at me, baby…”  
-How-  
“…There you go, take it deep…”  
-the fuck-  
“…I can feel myself in your throat…”  
-am I-  
“…Fuck, that’s hot…”  
-supposed to-  
“…You take me so damn well…”  
-keep from-  
“…Look at you, on your knees for me…”  
-going insane?-  
“…You’re mine.”

That’s it! Steve gives up. He gives in to the temptation and touches his dick over his briefs. He chokes down a moan from the pleasure. It has been a while since he has touched himself, because every time he had tried to get some alone time, Billy’s voice and words made him feel too guilty. Steve feels like he can’t get off to someone without them knowing. That would not be okay, right?  
But this feels too right. He pushes down his briefs and teases his upper thighs and lower stomach with light touches. He rolls his balls in his hand and pinches his nipples with the other.

“You look so good like that, baby. Come on, touch yourself.” 

It is like Billy’s words are directed at him. He follows Billy’s orders and starts stroking his dick slowly. This feels way too intimate, but also so incredibly good. Steve has to bite his lip to keep noises from tumbling out.

“You wanna be a good boy for me? Go a little faster, yeah oh my god.”

Steve gathers his pre and begins to stroke himself faster. Billy starts moaning louder and louder and Steve can barely keep his noises in. He closes his eyes and pretends to be the one who is making Billy feel good who is making him moan like this.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum.”

The long and drawn-out groan that follows his statement is what drives Steve over the edge. He feels his orgasm get the best of him as he lets out a loud moan himself.

Fuck.  
Oh, nonononono that should not have happened! Dread settles is Steve stomach as he wipes off his com from his skin. This whole thing should not have happened, but he was going to go literally insane. There is no way Billy would have heard that, right? He was preoccupied with his own orgasm and the other guy, right?  
Steve stand up and closes the window. He would rather die because of the heat than hear another word that is said in the other room. Heatstroke doesn’t sound like the worst idea when Steve thinks of running into Billy again after tonight.

It has been two weeks since the single most embarrassing moment of Steve’s life and he has employed every strategy known to man he could, to avoid running into Billy. It has been quite the challenge, but Steve would rather be late to all of his lectures than have to interact with the guy to whose sinful dirty talk he has jerked himself off.  
Steve is very proud of his achievement of having not run into his neighbour for such a long period of time. He should have noticed that he was beginning to be less and less careful. He should have, but he didn’t. 

That’s why after two weeks of being late to lectures and running around with caps and sunglasses like he was auditioning for the role of worst spy ever, he finds himself on the ground after having downright bolted into a wall of muscle. He hears someone snicker and prays to god and all his little gay angels that that is not Billy Hargrove currently holding a hand out in front of him with a grin on his face. But according to the golden curls, glowing skin and the prettiest smile with the prettiest lips Steve’s prayers are not answered. What is it with that smile? It has got Steve all kinds of fucked up in the head. This is not fair- Steve thought to himself. The one day he had forgotten to double-check the corridor this happens. Fuck you, gay angels, thank you for absolutely nothing! Whilst Steve keeps on swearing in his inner monologue, Billy apparently starts speaking, which Steve registers too late to get what he said. 

“I beg your pardon?”, Steve says like the good little country club boy was brought up as.

“I just asked if you are okay or if you hurt yourself.”, Billy says with a grin. Steve wants to shove that grin right up-

“Yeah, I’m totally fine. Thanks.”

“That’s good then. Wouldn’t want your cute butt to get all bruised up…”

Excuse me? What in god’s name…

“Come on take my hand I’ll help you up.”

“Um, thanks again.”, Steve mumbles as he stands on his own two feet again, completely thrown off by that comment Billy just made.

“See ya, neighbour!” Billy says to him with a wink before vanishing behind the door.

“What the hell?” Steve thinks out loud still standing in the corridor with his mouth agape.  
There is no way Steve is going to be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
